El juego de la botella
by Zelany
Summary: Los mortífagos tambien tienen sus propios juegos llenos de reglas extrañas y comprensibles solo para ellos. Si estan en el tablero tienes que aprender rapido y no perder el ritmo...para conservar la vida.
1. Prólogo

**El Juego de la Botella**

Prólogo

No puedo negar que la forma en que comenzó todo esto fue extraña y sorprendente. Todo ocurrió a primeros de enero, justo a la vuelta de las vacaciones de navidad de mi último curso.

Un chaval delgado y de cabello oscuro se acercó a mí y me entrego una carta. Eso en principio no parecía tan raro, era de Slytherin como yo y era común que los alumnos de cursos inferiores "sirvieran" de alguna forma a los mayores, como por ejemplo recogiendo el correo; aunque yo no solía gozar muy a menudo de ese privilegio. Lo realmente extraño fue el mensajero; Régulus Black jamás "servía" a sus compañeros, "demasiado arrogante para eso" solía pensar, a pesar de no haber hablado jamás con él.

-Toma- me dijo el muchacho de forma escueta y seca, cogí la carta y la abrí. Recuerdo bien lo que decía, por que su contenido, a parte de ser críptico, marcó para siempre mi vida

"A Severus Snape

Conocemos tus habilidades y gracias a ellas te has ganado la oportunidad de entrar en nuestro círculo.

Piénsalo y reúnete con nosotros en Hogsmade durante la próxima salida. Junto a la casa de los gritos. Nosotros podemos darte el lugar que mereces.

B. Lestrage"

Mire al chico asombrado

-¿Que es esto?-le pregunté

-¡¿Y yo que se?!-me respondió con un desdén que me resultó asquerosamente familiar-No estoy tan loco como para abrir la correspondencia de mi prima.

Aquello me pillo por sorpresa; su prima. Si la carta estaba firmada por Lestrage, debía referirse a Bellatrix Black. No la conocía en persona, pero en las mazmorras aún se oían rumores no muy gratos sobre sus "practicas" de hechizos y la forma en la que hablaba alguien que había crecido junto a ella daba a entender que todo era cierto.

Lo mire con desconfianza y volví a preguntar

-¿Por que te envía a ti?, ¿Por que no una lechuza?

Régulus se encogió de hombros y solo dijo algo más antes de marcharse

-Ten cuidado con quien juegas

Aquello solo consiguió desconcertarme aún más y resulta irónico pensar que algunos años después ese chiquillo también había acudido a la llamada, a pesar de su advertencia.

Ese fue el principio de un extraño juego de la botella en el que no solo me jugaba un beso. Pero eso yo aún no lo sabía.

_Rincón de Zélany:_ Bueno… se que hace siglos que no actualizo… ni esta historia ni La Habitación del Licántropo; pero como hace poco acabe mis estudios y ahora tengo un trabajito a medio jornada que me deja mucho tiempo libre voy a ir reeditando tanto La Habitación del Licántropo como este fic; y mientras iré escribiendo los nuevos capis para ir subiendo… con un poco de suerte y ayuda de mis musas La Habitación acabara pronto y este… bueno a penas comienza pero no será muy largo.

Muchísimos besos y gracias por leer y esperar que reviviera

Zélany


	2. Primera vuelta

**El juego de la botella**

Primera vuelta- El encuentro

Realmente, no se lo que me impulsó a ir a la cita; tampoco lo había pensado con seriedad, pero aquel frío día de marzo en cuanto pise el pueblo me dirigí hacia la casa de los gritos. Ahora, con más años y más tiempo para pensarlo; creo que acudí por aquella mezcla insana de curiosidad y arrogancia que tenía a los 17. Me creía el mejor en todo y toda aquella disciplina que no se me diera bien, no era lo bastante importante como para considerar mi esfuerzo o mi respeto para sus seguidores. No es que haya cambiado demasiado, aún ahora ese niño incomprendido y petulante que era, sale a flote en mí; quizás con más frecuencia de la deseada o debida.

Estuve esperando por más de una hora y llegué a pensar que todo aquello no había sido más que una broma del estúpido de Black, intentando emular a su hermano; pero en el fondo de mi, sabía que aquella carta no era suya, que él había sido un simple y probablemente forzado mensajero; realmente lo que me retuvo sentado por una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos sentado en aquella fría y dura roca, fue la última frase de la carta: "Nosotros podemos darte el lugar que mereces" por aquella época solía pensar que mi lugar no esta en el último eslabón de la cadena, si no en el primero, capitaneando a los demás, pero después de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas ocurridas me doy cuenta de que, a pesar de la crueldad gratuita de mis compañeros, jamás hice nada por cambiar aquello. Me comporté como un animal apaleado y enjaulado, dispuesto a morder por defenderse, pero nunca pensé en la forma de escapar de mi jaula y como bien a prendí después, estos animales, antes o después aprenden a abrir el pestillo para encontrar la libertad. El problema es que para cuando yo fui capaz de abrirlo ya era demasiado tarde.

Todo esto lo digo ahora, sentado y reflexionando sobre lo que ocurrió, sobre lo que hice bien o mal en cada momento. Pero en aquel lugar, en aquella época, cuando los Lestrange se parecieron ante mi, vi en ellos a mi liberadores, en lugar de aquellos que pondrían otro candado más a mi cadena.

Bellatrix se acercó a mi, con su falso tono infantil, disculpándose por el retraso y agradeciendo mi tesón y paciencia: "Las cosas buenas se hacen esperar" me dijo con aquella voz dulce y casi empalagosa y sus ojillos grises, brillando de una forma extraña, que con el tiempo reconocí como el inicio de la demencia y la declaración de su sadismo. Primero hablamos sobre banalidades, tales como mis notas o el estado de mi madre, siempre con aquel tono cortés y estudiado de una mujer aristócrata que quiere engatusar a su invitado. Finalmente fue Rodolphus el que nos sacó de aquella espiral concéntrica, con un carraspeo incomodo, para llevarnos a tema principal de la reunión.

-Si claro-declaró ella con un tono despistado-estamos aquí para hablar de nuestra propuesta…-Bellatrix me miró con una sonrisilla tranquila y terminó-¿te has decidido ya?

Yo los analicé por un segundo, ¿decidirme a que, pensé, aún no sabía que era exactamente lo que querían de mi.

-Aún no lo tengo muy claro…-admití precavido-¿sobre que es exactamente vuestra propuesta?

Recuerdo muy bien la estampa que presentaba el matrimonio, Bellatrix me miraba de forma condescendiente, como una tía consentidora y mimosa; que intentaba averiguar cual era el dulce favorito de su sobrino y así sobornarlo para conseguir un achuchón. Por el contrario Rodolphus, no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con todo aquello, o quizás fuese con la idea de estar tratando tan bien a un simple mestizo como yo; me llamó la atención su mirada de hastío, con la cabeza bien alta y las manos siempre a sus flancos, jamás en los bolsillos, como todo un señor que espera. Yo ahora me hubiera dado cuenta de sus actitudes contradictorias pero ese día la promesa de algo mejor. Me cegó por completo

-Bueno…-me interrumpió la mujer, en mi evaluación- se trata de un circulo muy selecto Severus, solo gente inteligente-comenzó a explicarme- y chicos con potencial como tú…

-¿Para que?-pregunté de nuevo

-Para defendernos Severus-aclaró ella- para defender lo que es nuestro por derecho- mi cara en ese momento debió ser de completo desconcierto por que ella se ofreció a explicarme mejor-verás… se están perdiendo las buenas costumbres; Severus, lo que nuestros ancestros nos dejaron esta desapareciendo y los demás no se dan cuenta. Las nuevas leyes mágicas, el ritmo que esta tomando todo, esta rompiendo la sociedad mágica. El respeto se pierde, de la misma forma que los deberes y derechos que ha tenido siempre todo buen mago. Y nosotros como privilegiados tenemos el deber de preservar todo eso ¿no?; no podemos dejar que nuestro mundo acabe diluyéndose de forma absurda hasta que sea como el de los muggles ¿verdad?

Yo en ese momento y tras aquel discurso confuso de extraños ideales no supe que decir

-Nuestro señor te ha escogido personalmente Snape-me habló directamente Rodolphus-el cree que tienes le suficiente capacidad para ayudarnos en nuestro cometido y que no tengas que ser pisoteado nunca más; ni por los estúpidos de Black y Potter, ni por ningún otro. Pero para eso tienes que aceptar seguirle hasta el final.

Aquellas palabras fueron las que encendieron la mecha de la decisión en mí, por fin podría obtener el lugar que me correspondía, acepte casi sin dudarlo.

La primera ronda finalizo y a mi me tocó besar a la soberbia.

Rincón de Zélany: Gracias a Eli y Airam siempre pendientes, también a Demona 0. Me dais ánimos para seguir esta difícil empresa. Este capi es para vosotras. Besos.


	3. Segunda Vuelta

El juego de la botella

Segunda vuelta-La marca

Dos semanas después me llegó una carta (esta vez por lechuza), la fecha y el lugar de nuestro siguiente encuentro. Era la misma letra corrida y limpia que firma la primera; aun que esta vez no había un mísero saludo. Era escueta y clara. Y al final de ella una única frase. "No faltes"

Así llegó la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade, y yo tal y como se me indicaba en la nota; me adentre en uno de los más oscuros callejones de pueblo. Allí me esperaba el matrimonio, que me hizo tomar un traslador. Cuando solté la vieja botella que me había ofrecido, me encontré en un páramo oscuro y desangelado. Al fondo había una montaña en la que se podía ver una gran caverna y hacia allí nos dirigimos.

Al principio no parecía más que eso, una gran cueva excavada en la roca, pero tras adentrarnos un poco, pude oír el murmullo de personas, al otro lado de lo que parecía una cortina de oscuridad. Cruce aquel límite siniestro escoltado por mis guardianes y confirme mis sospechas.

Había una gran estancia; iluminada por un gran circulo de velas y al menos una decena de personas enmascaradas que se situaban detrás del circulo. Presidiéndolos, había una figura alta e imponente, que ocultaba su rostro entre las sombras.

Rodolphus y Bellatrix me empujaron para hacerme quedar dentro del circulo, y lo que hasta el momento habían sido velas se transformo en una barrera de fuego incandescente que me llegaba hasta las caderas. Busqué con la mirada a mis guías pero ya no pude distinguirlos, entre la marea de encapuchados y mascaras blancas que me observaba desde fuera. Con el tiempo aprendí a diferenciar a todos y cada uno de los que me rodeaban; pero aquella noche, sorprendido y con el corazón en la garganta, todos me parecieron exactamente iguales.

El jefe, cruzó el círculo de fuego sin inmutarse y mostró su rostro ante mí. Era un hombre guapo, aunque sus rasgos parecían consumidos, sus ojos parecían dar un destello rojizo, que parecía danzar al son del fuego.

-Bienvenido Severus-me dijo en lo que pareció un siseo- me alegra que aceptaras mi invitación

-Gracias a usted por invitarme-atiné a contestar, dedicándole una ligera inclinación de cabeza

Voldemort se rió y yo me limité a levantar ligeramente la cabeza para verle; él dejó de reír cuando se percató de mi mirada de desconcierto y dijo

-Un chico con modales-sus ojos se clavaron en los míos provocándome un escalofrío- ya quedan pocos como tu ¿sabes?

Yo, solo fui capaz de bajar la cabeza en una reverencia; él me puso la mano en el hombro y siguió diciéndome:

-Espero muchas cosas de ti- me dijo con firme y acercándose a mi oído terminó- no me defraudes- después cogió con fuerza mi brazo y colocó la punta de su varita sobre él, para luego pronunciar un siseo indescifrable. Inmediatamente sentí un terrible dolor en el ante brazo, como si este empezara a arder y vi como unas finas líneas se dibujaban en mi piel, creando la marca que me acompañara por el resto de mis días.

Quise gritar, tan fuerte como mis pulmones me lo permitieran, pero mis cuerdas vocales parecieron romperse, sin permitirme sonido alguno; impotente caí al suelo de rodillas, mientras los enmascarados me observaban y se reían. Un sudor frío recorrió todo mi cuerpo y me dejó sin fuerzas, como si extrajera de mi toda mi magia.

-Ahora eres uno de los nuestros.-dijo Voldemort entre carcajadas y todos los asistentes fueron retirándose. Cuando mis guías iban a marcharse Voldemort los detuvo.- ¡Vosotros dos! Encargaos de que llegue al colegio y de que sepa lo que debe, es vuestra responsabilidad y ya sabéis que significa.

Esperaron a que su señor se hubiera ido y después se acercaron a mí.

-¿Te encuentras bien, pequeño Sevi?- preguntó Bellatrix con sorna y entre los dos me levantaron del suelo y me arrastraron a la salida.

Aquella noche la oscuridad, disfrazada de serpiente, me cogió desprevenido y me besó.


	4. Tercera vuelta

El juego de la botella

Tercera vuelta- El aullido del lobo

Sobra decir, que, tanto las enseñanzas como los métodos de mis "tutores" no fueron precisamente los mas… "adecuados". Me hacían reunirme con ellos durante las salidas del colegio, para someterme a lo que ellos llamaban aleccionamiento. Pero no me importó demasiado, por que eso solo era un pequeño sacrificio para culminar mi idea de poder.

Cuando no estudiaba o asistía a clases; me dedicaba a saciar mi curiosidad en distintos campos o simplemente a completar lo que llevaba años dando vueltas e mi mente. No era algo importante, que me quitara el sueño, era más bien mi hobbie para las horas muertas, que todo estudiante acaba por tener. El misterio no era ni más ni menos que uno de mis compañeros de clase, Remus Lupin. Si, Lupin, cualquiera que me oyera ni si quiera lo imaginaria, pero cuando a mis 11 años se me planteo el misterio de donde desparecía el Gryffindor cada cierto tiempo para luego volver arrastrando los pies como un alma en pena y que los profesores no dijeran ni mu… sinceramente aquello me pareció el misterio más interesante que podían ofrecerme el castillo y sus muros de piedra.

La primera vez, McGonagall dio una excusa insulsa que todos creímos, la segunda ya empecé a dudar y la tercera se me ocurrió preguntar por él al profesor de pociones que tenia la lengua bastante suelta. Como siempre había una buena excusa, me dedique a observar al sujeto, por el gesto de sus caras cada vez que faltaba, ni sus mismísimos compañeros de habitación sabía el porque de sus ausencias. Pero como esto no era más que un tonto entretenimiento, tarde bastante tiempo en darme cuenta de que sus faltas no eran al azar. Pero para cuando caí en eso y me fije más, me di cuenta de que justo antes de luna llena el cuarteto de idiotas solía estar más exaltado de lo normal, y francamente no se me ocurrió relacionarlo con el problema real, pensaba que hacían algo ilegal que conseguiría que por fin los expulsaran y esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que fuera peligroso, para que pillaran un buen escarmiento aunque no fuera yo el que se lo diera.

Solía seguirlo cada luna llena que podía hasta el sauce boxeador, por que sabia que tras aquel monstruo de grandes ramas estaba su cuartel secreto; pero siempre que me acercaba mas de tres metros al tronco, el árbol comenzaba su ataque y acababa por volver a la habitación.

Todo se me presentó en bandeja, o eso creí yo, cuando Black me acorralo la noche antes de la luna llena a la salida del comedor.

-¿Qué espías hoy Quejicus? –me preguntó ese bastardo deslenguado- ¿quizás a alguna chiquilla en especial?

-Lo siento Black-le respondí- pero para acosadores ya te tenemos a ti, no necesitamos más

Él se rió con sorna y luego dijo:

-No creas que no se que nos estabas espiando…¿tantas ganas tienes de saber lo que hay tras el sauce boxeador?- Yo me limité a mirarlo y el sonrió con sorna- solo tienes que apretar el nudo que tiene en el tronco y podrás pasar.

Después se marchó raudo en busca de sus compañeros.

Aquella noche me las ingenié una vez más para salir de las mazmorras y me dirigí hasta el sauce boxeador; tome una de las ramas que había tiradas en los limites del bosque y la alargue lo suficiente para alcanzar el nudo. Cuando lo presione las ramas se detuvieron y pase por un túnel que quedaba a la vista. Era estrecho y húmedo, tuve que andar encorvado los primeros cuatro metros, después el túnel se ensanchaba y me permitió andar erguido, pero era mucho más oscuro, así que me vi obligado a conjurar una pequeña luz con mi varita. Fue entonces cuando comencé a escuchar ruidos lejanos, que se fueron haciendo más fuertes y contundentes con forme me fui acercando. Cuando por fin divisé el final del camino me di cuenta de que esta iluminado tenuemente por una velas y pude notar movimiento, me acerque un poco más y vislumbré la sombra de algo grande y peludo. Dos segundo después puede ver unas enormes fauces que se asomaban por el hueco y olisqueaban y gruñían, y tras ellas unas orejas lobunas, demasiado altas como ser de una alimaña del bosque. Fue entonces cuando comprendí todo, luna llena, agotado... y ahora aquel enorme ser de aspecto horrible y fiero. Me quede paralizado, hasta que oí un aullido potente y desgarrador que me helo las entrañas y después sentí un tirón fuerte hacia atrás.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Snape?- la voz de Potter y sus brazos tirando de mi hacia fuera, terminaron por despertarme y soltándome de un tirón de su agarre los dos echamos a correr por el estrecho túnel todo lo que pudimos, con el sonido del licántropo pisándonos los talones, pero el animal era grande y le costaba moverse por aquel lugar con rapidez, cuando torcimos una curva, Potter se quedó clavado en el sitio y dijo:

-Sal de una buena vez de aquí Quejicus, solo tienes que volver por donde has entrado

-¿Eso era Lupin?- pregunté con desafió pero el sacó su varita y me apuntó a la cara

-Sal de una puta vez o te juro que te dejo con él y no se te ocurra decir una sola palabra

-¿Me estas amenazando?-le inquirí y el lobo volvió a aullar y gruñir

-¡¡¡Que salgas te digo!!!- me gritó a la vez que de su varita salían chispas, oímos como Lupin se acercaba cada vez más y salí de allí lo mas rápido que pude.

Black me esperaba allí, muerto de la risa, Salí del radio del árbol y lo apunte con mi varita y él también se puso en guardia, estuvimos por unos minutos así midiendo nuestras fuerzas y entonces un ruido proveniente del árbol nos sacó del asunto.

Potter salió con zarpazo en el brazo y con el que le quedaba sano me cogió desprevenido y me lanzó al suelo para luego echarse sobre mí y decirme.

-Una sola palabra… Quejicus y te juro que la mordedura de un Licántropo te parecerá una bendición

-¿A si? –le reté

-No me subestimes- me respondió

-Esto lo sabrá el director y os expulsará, a los tres- le advertí

-Ve corriendo si eso te hace feliz-me dijo mientras me dejaba libre

Jamás había visto al estúpido de Potter, tan enfadado, me levante dispuesto a buscar al director, pero antes me fije en la mirada que este le dirigía a su amigo del alma, aunque en aquel momento no era mucho mejor que las que me dirigía a mi y podría jurar que cuando me iba, el golpe secó que oí, era un derechazo que le propino por graciosillo a Black, por que a la mañana siguiente Potter llevaba el brazo vendado y Black llevaba un buen moratón en la mejilla.

Por supuesto el director, cuando supo de nuestra peripecia, nos castigo a los tres y me obligó a guardar silencio sobre el secreto de Lupin.

Siempre pensé, que sus caminos no fueron más que consecuencias de sus actos y que la vida se encargo de devolverles los daños causados; pero ahora escribiendo y recordando, pienso... Si ellos recibieron tales destinos por maltratar a un muchacho de colegio… que ¿destino me espera por mis actos?

Aquella noche me toco besar a un lobo y me libre por los pelos, aunque mi deuda por esa noche ya esta pagada.

Rincón de Zélany: HOlaaa!!!!! Se que hace mucho que no actualizo ninguno de los dos fics. Lo siento, estoy bastante frustrada por que mis malditas prácticas no empiezan y me paso todo el día en casa encerrada en plan amita de casa. A pesar de que tengo tiempo no tenia fuerzas espirituales para escribir. Pero parece que la historia vuelve a mi deseando acabar y ya estoy masticando los últimos detalles de "La Habitación del Licántropo" solo me falta escribirlos nnU dios ke vaga soy

Espero que os guste el capi, esta como siempre escrito con mucho cariño; e tardado a aproximadamente dos horas en escribirlo , que fuerte dos horas para dos paginas, a pagina la hora, esta pero que el metro de piso en las capitales nnU (vale chiste malo, pero yo soy así de insulsa sorry) No se por que, pero no me pareció relevante lo que pudieran enseñarle los Lestrange. A fin de cuentas le enseñaron cabronadas, lo dejaremos ahí. Me pareció más significativo algo como esto, quizás por que siempre me llamo la atención la burrada de Sirius nnU. Lo siento si este capi no era lo que esperabais pero a mi sinceramente me gusta y mucho, casualmente los ke mas me gustan suelen ser los menos aclamados, que le vamos a hacer. Bueno besitos!!!

P.D. Si alguien a quien solía dejar reviews en su historia piensa que lo olvide, que se quite la idea de la cabeza. NO se por que no me deja mandar reviews, cuando le doy a go, el ordenador falla y no solo se cierra fanfiction si no también todas las demás ventanas que pudiera tener abiertas

Nos leemos!!!!

Zélany Almería


End file.
